French
by Eclaire Oh
Summary: [FOR HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE EVENT] Mereka bersahabat, saling bertukar tawa dan kenangan. Tentang Paris dan minuman keras. Hari ulangtahun dengan hadiah istimewa. Luhan sadar Sehun adalah satu-satunya orang yang memahami keinginannya, tapi hadiah ulangtahunnya kali ini benar-benar mengejutkan. HunHan. GS. pure friendship. mind to RnR? :)


_For 'HunHan Bubble Tea Couple' event;_

**FRENCH**

_HunHan's Fanfiction by Eclaire Oh_

_©2014_

.

**I own this story entirely except the casts.**

**If you don't like this kind of story, just leave. No one even force you to read.**

**Remember, there's a clear difference between '**_**copying'**_** and '**_**inspired'**_**.**

**And as always,**

**I'm watching **_**you**_**, Plagiarists.**

.

Seoul, South Korea

_Summer_…

.

Gadis itu duduk di pinggir lapangan dengan kemeja dua kali ukuran badannya yang lengan bajunya diigulung tinggi hingga siku dan celana pendek jins. Kedua lututnya ditekuk dan di atasnya ada buku sketsa yang terbuka. Dia mengigit bibir bawahnya saat tangannya bergerak di atas kertas. Rambutnya yang cokelat kastanye diikat tinggi dengan karet rambut dan beberapa anak rambut ikal membingkai wajahnya. Dia tidak peduli pada serbuan hawa panas dari lapangan atau pun teriakan-teriakan para pemuda yang sedang berebut bola di tengahnya.

Matanya menyipit memandang hasil karya di buku sketsanya; jelas sangat serius mengerjakan apa pun yang sedang dikerjakannya. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa pemuda di lapangan sudah membubarkan diri dan salah satu dari mereka, berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah kotor dan berkeringat.

Pemuda itu tiba di hadapan si gadis dan tidak mendapat respon. Mendesah, dia mengulurkan tangan dan merenggut buku sketsa itu dari tangan si gadis. Gadis itu memekik dan mendongak kesal.

Pemuda itu membalik bukunya dan memandang gambarannya. Berupa sketsa mengagumkan menara Eiffel lengkap dengan lanskap rumah penduduk, suasana lalu lintas Paris, serta beberapa awan. Semuanya begitu detail.

"Paris lagi?" komentar pemuda itu mengembalikan buku sketsa si gadis.

Gadis itu tersinggung sambil menutup bukunya dengan marah. "Itu hakku," gerutunya. "Dan bolehkah kuingatkan bahwa sangat tidak sopan merebut benda-benda yang sedang digunakan seorang gadis?"

"Bukan, kau bukan gadis," pemuda itu duduk di sisinya. "Kau nyaris lelaki,"

Gadis itu memberengut kesal. "Mulut besarmu, Oh Sehun," gerutunya.

Pemuda itu, Oh Sehun, tertawa. "Gadis macam apa yang memanjat pohon untuk mengambil mangga?" tanyanya geli.

Mata gadis itu terbelalak. "Aku tidak memanjat pohon!" pekiknya.

"Ya, kau memanjat." Sehun tertawa geli. "Aku melihatmu dari jendela kamarku,"

"Kau hanya iri tidak kubagi mangganya, kan?" gerutu gadis itu sambil menyerahkan botol minum milik Sehun dengan wajah _bete_.

Sehun meliriknya geli sebelum mengulurkan tangan. Dengan telunjuk, dia mengikuti bentuk ikal rambut yang membingkai wajah gadis di hadapannya. Tapi gadis itu nyaris tidak menyadari Sehun memainkan rambutnya karena hal itu sudah terlalu sering terjadi.

"Aku tidak iri, Lu Han," katanya geli. "Aku tahu kau pasti akan menghabiskannya sendirian tanpa memedulikan siapa pun,"

Luhan tersenyum simpul sambil meraih tangan Sehun di pipinya. "Lain kali aku akan memastikan tirai jendela kamarmu terutup sebelum melakukan hal-hal dari dunia cowokku," dia mengedip lalu tertawa.

Sehun menimpali tawanya sambil menyeka keringat setelah bermain sepak bola. "Kau datang malam ini?"

Luhan merapikan alat-alat menggambarnya. "Tentu," katanya sambil menyeka rambut dan mendongak. "Selama kau masih mau kutemani,"

"Tentu saja masih," balas Sehun. "Trampolinnya terlalu besar untuk kuhuni sendirian,"

Luhan tertawa renyah mendengarnya. Wajahnya bersemu merah oleh panas matahari dan kegembiraan. Dia memukul bahu Sehun main-main lalu bersandar di sana. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan merentangkan jemarinya; sinar matahari tersaring di sana. Langit biru terbingkai sudut-sudut segitiga jemarinya.

"_Best friend forever_?" kata Sehun di rambutnya sambil mengulurkan kelingking ke sisi jemari Luhan yang terentang.

Luhan tersenyum sambil mengulurkan kelingkingnya. "_Best friend forever_," katanya menyambut kelingking Sehun.

Keduanya lalu tertawa.

Sederhana dan bahagia.

.

.

.

"Tidak ada gambar lain selain Paris, ya?"

Luhan mendongak dari buku sketsanya, juga kotak bento di sisinya yang terisi tomat ceri, potongan jeruk, dan anggur merah. Mereka berdua sedang duduk di atas trampolin di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Oh. Memandang langit cerah penuh bintang.

Sekarang Luhan sedang menggambar Arc de Triomphe dengan sangat detail seolah dia pernah berada di sana dan menyaksikan sendiri monumen itu. Sehun sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Luhan yang selalu saja membicarakan Paris. Paris ini, Paris itu. Tapi bagi Sehun, Luhan dan kecanduan Paris-nya tidak bisa dipisahkan.

Luhan tersenyum dan meletakkan pensilnya. "Kau bosan?" tanyanya lalu mengambil sebutir tomat ceri dan mengulurkannya ke bibir Sehun yang langsung terbuka. Pipinya menggelembung saat mengunyah.

"Tidak," balas Sehun setelah menelan. "Malah jika kau tidak menggambar Paris seharian, itu yang mengangguku," katanya sambil mengulung rambut Luhan di lengannya dan menghirup aroma samponya.

Luhan tertawa sambil membelah sepotong jeruk di tangannya dan menyuapnya. Segarnya jeruk meledak di mulutnya; manis, asam, dan sedikit sepat. Sambil mengunyah dia mendongak; memandangi bintang.

"Ada rasi bintang," gumam gadis itu.

Sehun membuka matanya dan melihat ke langit. "Benarkah?" tanyanya.

Luhan mengangguk lalu melambaikan tangannya ke angkasa. Mencoba menggambarkan rasi bintang yang dilihatnya. "Banyak bintang," dia tersenyum. "Tapi aku lupa namanya," dia melirik Sehun dan meringis.

Sehun tertawa dan melepaskan rambut Luhan yang membelit lengannya. "Dan kau bilang kau sempat ikut bimbingan Astronomi saat SMP?" katanya.

Luhan menjulurkan lidah. "Aku tidak bisa mengingat semua isi buku itu sekaligus, Bodoh," dia mendorong bahu Sehun lembut lalu menjejalkan sebutir tomat lagi ke mulut Sehun.

Sehun mengunyah sambil menahan senyuman gelinya sementara Luhan berbaring di sisinya. Trampolin berguncang saat Luhan mendarat. Keduanya berbaring berbantalkan lengan di bawah kepala dan memandangi bintang yang bertebaran di langit.

"Kau masih serius memikirkan cita-citamu menjadi _bartender_?" tanya Luhan pelan sambil menatap bulan sabit yang dibingkai barisan bintang.

"Yep," Sehun tersenyum. "Aku akan masuk sekolah khusus _bartender_ setelah ini," dia lalu memperagakan beberapa gerakan yang dilakukan _bartender _dengan _shaker_ dan botol _wine_.

Luhan tertawa melihatnya. Dia selalu menikmati saat-saat ini. Saat-saat dimana Sehun mulai membicarakan masa depannya. Hobinya sebagai _bartender_. Luhan tidak pernah mempermasalahkan setiap jam kosong, Sehun selalu mengambil alih botol minumnya dan menggunakannya untuk praktik _bartender_ di kelas. Luhan malah dengan senang hati menawarkan botolnya.

"Suatu hari nanti," Luhan mengulurkan sebutir tomat lagi pada Sehun yang langsung menyuapnya. "Aku akan datang ke _pub_-mu sebagai gadis Eropa dengan rok mini di musim dingin, sepatu dengan tumit tinggi tidak kurang dari 13 senti, dan cantik," Luhan tersenyum simpul; setengah menggoda.

Sehun tertawa. "Kau sudah cantik, Luhan," katanya geli.

Luhan menjulurkan kakinya ke atas sehingga Sehun faham maksudnya. Kaki Luhan menutupi separuh langit di pandangan Sehun. "Betisku…" keluhnya memberengut. "Jika aku mau jadi cewek Eropa, aku harus punya betis sekurus ranting,"

Sehun mencibir. "Wah, kalau begitu kau tidak bisa ikut bersamaku bermain bola besok dengan anak-anak,"

"_Haaaa_!" Luhan bergoyang-goyang di trampolin hingga Sehun tertawa. "Aku ikut, Oh Sehun. Aku _ikuuuttt_!"

Anak-anak yang dimaksud Sehun adalah teman-teman Sehun. Pemuda dari kelas-kelas lain yang gemar berkumpul dengan Sehun. Luhan suka berkumpul bersama mereka; mengobrol sampai sore, makan cemilan, minum soda sampai muntah…. Sejauh ini, Luhan lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan teman-teman Sehun daripada teman-teman perempuannya. Sehun bahkan tidak ingat jika Luhan punya teman-teman perempuan.

"Nanti betismu jadi besar," goda Sehun masih tertawa. "Lalu kau harus bilang selamat tinggal pada sepatu bot berhak 13 senti yang kaulihat di _website_ kemarin karena ukurannya pasti tidak ada yang XL," lalu dia mengaduh karena Luhan mencubit perutnya.

"Aku akan melakukan apa pun yang aku mau," gerutu Luhan kesal. "Dan jika bermain bola adalah yang kuinginkan, maka aku akan melakukannya!"

"Bagimana dengan rencana pengecilan betismu?" tanya Sehun geli sambil memasukkan segenggam anggur ke mulutnya dan mengunyah ribut.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Itu bisa ditunda," katanya melirik sebal Sehun yang tertawa dengan mulut penuh.

.

.

.

"Mau kemana, Luhan?"

Luhan menoleh ke arah ibunya saat sedang mengikat tali rumit sepatu tumit tinggi barunya. Dia membeli sepatu itu beberapa pekan lalu saat keluar bersama Sehun. Dengan hak _stiletto_ dan bahan lembut berwarna pastel, Luhan langsung jatuh cinta. Katanya saat itu, sepatu ini akan jadi semacam simpanannya untuk jadi perempuan Eropa yang begitu mencintai sepatu tumit tinggi.

Sepatunya dilengkapi dengan tiga tali sutera setipis spageti yang harus diikat dengan apik melewati beberapa gesper mungil bertaburan permata. Dan Sehun mengakui dengan berat hati bahwa sepatu itu cocok di kaki Luhan.

"Aku akan keluar, Mama," katanya sambil kembali menunduk memasang tali sepatunya.

Ibunya berdiri di belakangnya; mengamati kegiatan anaknya. "Kemana?" tanyanya lembut.

Luhan tersenyum sambil menjulurkan kakinya; mematut-matut betapa cantiknya sepatu itu di kakinya. Dia tersenyum semakin lebar. Sepatu itu sempurna untuk jiwa gadis Eropa-nya. Dia sekarang memakai baju terusan cantik berwarna hitam dengan keliman berwarna putih. Dengan dua kancing besar hiasan di pinggir dan potongan yang elegan, Luhan merasa seperti gadis Eropa.

"Aku akan membelikan Sehun hadiah untuk ulangtahunnya, Mama," Luhan mendongak dan bertemu mata dengan ibunya.

Ibunya tersenyum. "Oh, ya? Kau akan membelikannya apa?"

Luhan berpikir sejenak. "_Shaker_," katanya tersenyum simpul. "Bagaimana menurut Mama?"

"Sehun masih tetap pada niatnya untuk jadi _bartender_?" tanya ibunya saat Luhan meraih tas tangannya. Di dalamnya ada dompet dan ponsel, praktis.

Luhan mengangguk sambil mengecek penampilannya. "Dia selalu merusakkan botolku setiap berlatih," dia mendesah sambil tersenyum menerawang. Mengingat kekonyolan Sehun saat bermain dengan botolnya. Lemparan pemuda itu bagus; terlatih dan sangat lentur. Botol seolah datang sendiri ke tangannya. Meliuk, melingkar, membentuk lingkaran…. Luhan suka menontonnya. "Jadi, kubelikan saja botol resminya,"

Ibunya tertawa kecil. "Kau sudah bawa uang?"

"Sudah, Mama," Luhan mengangguk lalu berjalan. "Aku pergi dulu, ne?"

Ibunya mengangguk dan melambai. Luhan balas melambai sebelum menutup pintu dan menghela napas. Dia menyeimbangkan dirinya di atas tumit 13 senti sepatunya dan mendesah. Dia pasti bisa melakukan ini. Bahkan beberapa tahun lagi dia akan berjalan di trotoar jalanan Paris yang penuh orang. Berbelanja di butik-butik Faubourg Saint Honore, makan cokelat, dan menikmati menara Eiffel.

Mungkin juga magang di toko _pastry_ dan cokelat di sana. Siapa yang tidak ingin menciptakan makanan manis penuh dosa yang harganya mahal itu? Luhan jelas sangat ingin melakukannya.

Luhan berjalan ceria sambil mengibaskan rambutnya.

Dia selalu bertanya pada Sehun apakan obsesinya untuk pergi ke Paris menganggunya. Dan Sehun akan selalu menjawab tidak sambil lalu. Sehun suka mengamatinya bicara tiada henti tentang Paris, dengan ikhlas mencicipi semua kue-kue Paris yang dibuatnya plus memujinya padahal Luhan mengganti beberapa bahannya karena benda itu sulit didapat di Korea, dan Sehun juga betah menemaninya berbelanja untuk mencari sesuatu yang 'sangat Paris' sesuai dengan standar tinggi Luhan.

Dan Sehun selalu mengatakan bahwa Luhan sudah sangat pantas menjadi gadis Eropa seperti yang selalu dibayangkan Luhan.

Luhan memukul pelan pintu bus hingga terbuka dan naik. Dia duduk di salah satu kursi terdekat dan memasang _headset_ untuk mendengarkan lagu. _Playlist_-nya penuh dengan lagu-lagu Eropa, khususnya milik Elisa. Penyanyi dari Italia yang juga menyanyikan lagu berbahasa Prancis. Sehun tidak pernah keberatan jika Luhan memasangkan sebelah _headset_ di telinganya dengan lagu _Eppure Sentire_ milik Elisa.

Itulah kenapa Luhan begitu menyayangi Sehun.

Mereka bertemu pertama kali saat SMA. Hari pertama di kelas sepuluh. Luhan masih begitu gugup untuk berteman dan memilih tenggelam bersama buku sketsa serta lagu Elisa-nya di bangku. Sementara Sehun yang belum mengenalnya, duduk di belakangnya. Juga mengerjakan sesuatu dengan pensil. Percaya atau tidak, hal yang masih membuat Sehun dan Luhan tertawa sampai saat ini hanyalah awal pertemuan mereka yang terjadi karena sebuah penghapus.

Sehun tidak pernah peduli pada benda-benda yang berhubungan dengan pelajaran. Saat kelas sepuluh dulu, dia selalu datang dengan tas nyaris kosong. Teman sebangkunya lah yang rajin membawa buku pelajaran. Dan saat kelas sebelas, Luhan yang melakukannya.

Saat itu Sehun salah mengerjakan sesuatu dan butuh penghapus. Dan satu-satunya pilihannya adalah Luhan yang sedang meringkuk menggambar Paris-nya di depan Sehun. Mereka belum berkenalan dan Sehun tidak tahu namanya.

Jadi pemuda itu memanggilnya dengan…,

"_Hei, Cewek Paris, boleh pinjam penghapus_?"

Luhan mendongak dari gambarnya dan menoleh kepadanya. "_Siapa yang kausebut Cewek Paris_?" balasnya, sedikit kesal sekaligus senang dipanggil begitu.

Sehun mengendikkan sebelah bahunya. "_Ya, kau. Memangnya siapa lagi yang ada di kelas ini dan kebetulan begitu…, ehm,_" dia melirik buku sketsa Luhan yang terbuka. Ada gambar menara Eiffel yang diarsir sempurna di sana. "_tergila-gila pada Paris_?" lanjutnya.

Luhan merona tapi tak ayal menyerahkan penghapusnya pada Sehun. Dan sejak itu, keduanya jadi begitu akrab dengan cara yang aneh. Sehun betah mendengarkan Luhan berkicau tentang Eropa sambil menyalin jawaban Luhan. Begitu juga sebaliknya, Luhan begitu sabar menonton Sehun saat mempertunjukkan caranya melempar botol nyaris setiap hari. Bahkan beberapa kali menggambarnya.

Luhan tersenyum di dalam bus saat mengingatnya. Cara pertemuan yang unik ternyata membuat mereka begitu akrab dan _nyambung_. Dia memandang ke luar jendela. Memikirkan hadiah yang akan diberikannya pada Sehun. Bus berhenti di halte dan Luhan turun. Dia menghela napas dan menoleh ke gedung supermarket beberapa meter dari halte. Dia bergerak ke sana.

Mencari toko minuman keras.

Dia berputar-putar di supermarket selama satu jam sebelum menemukannya di lantai tiga. Tokonya mewah dengan banyak botol _wine_ berjejer yang berkilauan. Dia mengintip sejenak; memastikan bahwa dia tidak aneh berada di sana. Ada beberapa pegawai perempuan di sana yang sedang merapikan botol mahal _wine_.

Luhan berjalan masuk sambil menyeka rambut dan membasahi bibirnya. Pelayan menyambutnya dengan senyuman ramah.

"Selamat datang, Nona," sapanya. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Saya… mencari _shaker_."

Alis pelayan itu terangkat sebelah sebelum tersenyum. "Ke sini, Nona," dia memimpin Luhan ke rak-rak lain yang penuh benda perak. Luhan mengamatinya dengan pandangan tertarik; begitu banyak kah benda yang dibutuhkan seorang yang bekerja dengan minuman keras?

Ada semacam cawan kecil dengan rantai mewah yang dipajang di sana. Alis Luhan berkerut; seingatnya Sehun pernah menyebut nama benda ini. Otaknya bekerja sambil berjalan melewati etalase itu. Mencoba mengingat namanya.

"Apakah Anda juga membutuhkan _tastevin_?"

Luhan mengerjap dan tidak sadar bahwa sejak tadi dia berjalan sambil mengamati benda itu. Ya, itu dia namanya. _Tastevin_. Benda yang digunakan seorang _sommelier_ atau _wine taster_ untuk mencoba anggur. "A-ah, tidak," tolaknya tersenyum.

Pelayan itu balas tersenyum ramah dan kembali memimpinnya berjalan.

Lalu mereka berhenti di rak yang penuh _shaker_ berbagai macam ukuran. Cahaya lampu membias dari permukaannya yang licin. Luhan tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan ke _shaker_ itu. Dengan ini, Sehun akan lebih mudah melakukan manuver cantiknya.

Setiap kali botol yang digunakannya jatuh, pemuda itu selalu mengeluh. "_Akan lebih mudah jika menggunakan _shaker_. Dia seimbang._" Dia akan memegang botol dengan posisi horizontal dan mengamatinya. "_Isi di sisi kanan dan kiri sama._"

Luhan tersenyum sambil meraih sebuah _shaker_. Dingin dan berkilauan. Dia mendekap benda itu di dadanya; di jantungnya yang berdetak. Dengan tulus berharap _shaker_ ini akan berguna untuk Sehun.

"Saya mau yang ini," katanya pada pelayan yang menunggu dengan manis di sisinya.

.

.

.

Luhan terlambat.

Sehun mendesah sambil menggeplak nyamuk yang iseng hinggap di lengannya. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menggaruk bekas merah di sana. Barusan dia menerima pesan dari Luhan bahwa gadis itu akan segera tiba di trampolin mereka, tapi sampai sekarang gadis itu tidak kunjung datang.

Dan Sehun lapar. Luhan biasanya membawa buah-buahan bersamanya kemari. Dan Luhan berjanji akan membawa _sandwich_ sekarang. Sehun butuh makanan sebelum tubuhnya jadi kurus. Dia mendesah dan berbaring; memejamkan mata mencoba mengacuhkan perutnya yang bergemuruh.

Dia sedang berada dalam keadaan setengah tidur saat sesuatu yang dingin ditekankan ke pipinya. Dia membuka mata dan menemukan sebotol soda favoritnya dan wajah Luhan yang ceria. Gadis itu naik ke atas trampolin; kakinya terbalut sepatu 'sangat Paris' yang dibeli mereka beberapa pekan lalu. Warna pastel sepatu itu serasi dengan warna kulitnya yang pucat. Dia tersenyum.

"Kau terlambat," gerutu Sehun sambil menerima botol sodanya sementara Luhan membawa naik sebuah kotak. "Kau tidak bawa makanan?" tanyanya sambil meneguk soda lezat itu. Kemudian, sesuai instingnya, dia menutup rapat botolnya dan melakukan manuver_ bartender_ favoritnya. Melempar ke udara melewati kepala dan mendarat di lengan lainnya yang ada di belakang punggungnya.

"Kau bisa melakukannya lebih baik," Luhan tersenyum.

Sehun mengendikkan bahu. "Jika aku memakai _shaker_, semuanya pasti jadi lebih mudah," gerutunya saat botol soda itu menggelinding keluar jalur karena isinya tidak seimbang.

Luhan tersenyum lebar mendengarnya sambil berbalik mengambil kotak di tangannya. Sehun mengamati gadis itu sambil melakukan gerakan _bartender_ sederhana dengan tangannya yang kurus. Luhan membuka kotak itu dan ternyata di dalamnya ada kue tar kecil mungil dengan hiasan detail yang cantik. Sehun tersenyum kaget dan tidak percaya saat Luhan mulai bernyanyi '_happy birthday to you_' dengan suaranya yang lembut.

"Kau ingat ulangtahunku?" tanya Sehun takjub.

Luhan tertawa hingga trampolin mereka berguncang lembut. "Tentu saja ingat, Bodoh!" katanya sambil merogoh tas dan mengeluarkan korek api. Dia memasang setangkai lilin di kuenya dan menyalakannya. "_So, make a wish_, _Scoundrel_," katanya.

Sehun tertawa dan memejamkan mata. Bibirnya bergerak kecil sebelum membuka mata dan meniup lilinnya dengan sengaja ke wajah Luhan hingga gadis itu memekik karena asapnya. Sehun tersenyum lalu mencolek krim dan mendaratkannya di hidung Luhan.

"Trims, eh, Cewek Paris," godanya tertawa.

Luhan mengerutkan alis dan balas mencolek krim lalu mengotori pipi Sehun dengan benda itu. "Sama-sama, Cowok _ Bartender_," balasnya tersenyum lebar. Keduanya tertawa sebelum Sehun meraup sebagian kuenya dan mengulurkannya ke Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum lebar dan menyuapnya lalu melakukan hal sebaliknya pada Sehun. Sehun menghabiskan sisa kue sementara Luhan membawa naik kadonya. Sehun menatap benda di tangan Luhan.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sehun dengan tangan belepotan krim lengket. Kotak itu persegi panjang dengan kertas kado sederhana dan pita berwarna… 'sangat Paris' seperti menurut Luhan. Tapi bagi Sehun itu warna diantara jingga dan merah muda.

"Kado," Luhan tersenyum lebar dan meletakkan kotak itu di pangkuan Sehun. Pemuda itu menjilat krim yang tersisa di jemarinya dan meraih kotaknya dengan hati-hati.

Dia menggoyang-goyangkan kotak untuk mengetes suaranya tapi hening. Luhan sudah menjejalkan kertas koran di kotak sehingga _shaker_-nya tidak bergerak. Gadis itu tersenyum saat Sehun merobek kertas kadonya dan mengeluarkan kotak cokelat sederhana.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang mengangguk menyemangati.

"Jika ini sesuatu yang bisa meledak—"

Luhan mendengus. "Aku terkenal karena kecintaanku pada _Paris_, _Scoundrel_, bukan pemujaanku kepada Osama bin Laden," tukasnya gemas. "Buka saja kenapa, sih? Yakinlah, hanya aku yang tahu apa yang benar-benar kauinginkan,"

Sehun mengerjap. "Apa yang benar-benar kuinginkan?"

"Lihat," Luhan tersenyum tidak habis pikir. "Kau saja tidak tahu apa yang benar-benar kauinginkan, kan?"

Alisnya masih berkerut dalam, jadi Luhan mengangguk. Gemas melihat tingkahnya. Pemuda itu membuka kotaknya. Dikeluarkannya semua kertas yang menjejali kotak dengan penasaran sebelum menemukan hadiah sesungguhnya. _Shaker_. Berkilau oleh cahaya bulan. Dia mengeluarkannya dengan senyuman kaget di bibirnya.

"_Happy birthday_!" seru Luhan ceria. "Kau suka?"

Sehun tertawa lepas sambil menimang _shaker_ barunya. "Ini maksudnya supaya aku tidak merusak botol minummu lagi?" tanyanya geli.

Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Yep." Balasnya. "Dan juga supaya kau bisa melakukan manuver _bartender_-mu dengan baik dengan benda seharusnya,"

Sehun meletakkan _shaker_-nya dan merengkuh Luhan dalam pelukannya. Luhan bahkan tidak peduli tangan Sehun yang lengket oleh _whipcream_ mengotori bajunya. Dia hanya peduli pada debaran bahagia Sehun yang terasa menembus dadanya.

"Trims, Luhan." gumam pemuda itu di rambutnya.

Luhan tersenyum. "_Anytime_…"

.

.

.

"Kau akan menyiapkan sesuatu untuk ulangtahunku tidak?"

Sehun yang berjalan di sisinya sambil merangkul bahunya, meliriknya sejenak. "Hm… mungkin saja," dia tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi Luhan. "Aku tidak tahu bahwa Nona Paris ingin sesuatu untuk ulangtahunnya," Sehun terkekeh. "Aku tidak tahu apakah seleraParisku cukup bagus,"

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya sambil memukul pelan telapak tangan Sehun. "Aku mengandalkan instingmu sebagai sabahatku saja," katanya. Matahari bersinar terik. Dua hari lagi Luhan akan berulangtahun, dan dia berharap sesuatu yang spesial dari Sehun.

Apa saja asal itu dari Sehun akan sangat berharga untuknya.

Sehun tersenyum. _Shaker_ yang dibelikan Luhan selalu ada di tasnya. Terkadang saat bosan, Sehun akan mengisinya dengan air lalu berlatih dengan serius. Dan Luhan akan berhenti menggambar hanya untuk mengamati dan menyemangatinya. Luhan bahkan mulai hafal nama-nama _wine_ yang disebutkan Sehun.

_Romanee Conti…, La Tâche…, Le Pin 1992…, Côte Rôtie…, Clos-du-Menil…, Château d'Uquem…, Chambertin…, Beaujolais Moulin-a-Vent…, Château Margaux 1979…, Château Lafite Rothsch 1985…, Grand Vin de Château Latour 1961…, Sashikaya 1989…_

Dan, _ya._

Dia menikmati kehidupannya sebagai Lu Han. Sahabat Oh Sehun.

Luhan memeluk buku sketsanya di dada sementara Sehun memanggul tas bola di bahunya. Perjalanan pulang selalu dinikmati Luhan selama ini saat bersama Sehun. Mengobrol, tertawa, terkadang Sehun melakukan sesuatu yang 'sangat komik' dengan menendang-nendang bola sambil berjalan.

"Jadi, kurasa nanti kau tidak boleh datang ke trampolin lagi," kata Sehun sambil melepaskan rangkulannya dan bersiul ceria.

Luhan mengerjap. "Lho? Kenapa?" tanyanya setengah protes.

"Katanya kau mau hadiah," gerutu Sehun. "Bagaimana sih?"

Alis Luhan berkerut. "Kenapa sampai tidak boleh pergi ke trampolin?" tuntutnya.

Sehun tertawa lalu mendahului Luhan. "Tunggu saja dua hari lagi,"

.

.

.

Luhan duduk di depan jendela kamarnya yang menghadap ke halaman rumah Sehun. Dengan _bandeau_ di keningnya, serta rambut yang diseka naik membentuk cepol longgar, dia mencoba mengintip apa yang dilakukan Sehun sehingga dia tidak boleh datang ke trampolin malam ini.

Tapi apa pun yang sedang dilakukan Sehun, dia sangat hening.

Luhan tidak bisa melihat _apa-apa_ dari sini.

Gadis itu mendengus dan menumpukan dagunya di meja. Meniup anak rambut yang lolos dari _bandeau_-nya dengan kesal. Dia penasaran. _Sangat_.

Apakah Sehun akan memberikannya hadiah yang 'sangat Paris' walaupun 'selera Paris'-nya sangat payah? Apakah Sehun akan memberikannya sesuatu yang lain?

Luhan benci menebak-nebak. Dan dia ingin tahu!

Ponsel di sisinya bergetar dan Luhan menoleh. Pesan dari Sehun. Jemarinya bergegas menyentuh layar dan pesan itu terbuka;

_Apa pun yang ada di kepalamu, Nona Paris, jangan melakukan apa pun. Jangan menebak, jangan berharap, oke? Karena 'selera Paris'-ku tidak membaik selama dua tahun jadi sahabatmu. Pakai penutup mata dan tidur seperti anak baik, oke_?

Luhan memberengut membaca pesan itu. Sambil berdecak dan mengigit bibir bawahnya, dia membalas pesan itu.

_Aku benci padamu, Oh 'Sangat-Tidak-Paris' Sehun!_

Dengan gemas dan tenaga berlebih, Luhan menyentuh perintah kirim. Sampai benda itu berkedip menyatakan pesannya terkirim, Luhan tidak berhenti memelototinya. Akhirnya, karena tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan, Luhan berbaring.

Dia tidak bisa melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Sehun sehingga dia mungkin akan berubah frustasi besok pagi.

Sebelum terlelap, dia mendapat satu pesan dari Sehun.

_Bagus, karena aku juga mencintaimu, Nona Paris_.

Luhan terlelap dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya.

.

.

.

Sehun menguap lebar lalu tersedak saat Luhan menjejalkan jeruk ke mulutnya. Dia memuntahkan jeruk itu dan menoleh ke Luhan yang sedang mengunyah anggur dengan nikmat.

"Apa-apaan itu?" gerutu Sehun sambil menyambar tisu milik Luhan dan membungkus jeruk yang dimuntahkannya.

Luhan tersenyum simpul sambil mengambil jeruk lain untuk Sehun. "Kau menguap terlalu lebar," katanya geli. "Apa yang kaulakukan semalaman? Bermain _playstation_?"

Kemarin Sehun bercerita bahwa dia baru saja membeli _playstation_ baru di kamarnya yang bagi Luhan seperti kapal pecah. Baju menggantung sembarangan, seprai tidak dirapikan, uang yang berantakan di atas selimut, dan buku-buku yang dijejalkan ala kadarnya di meja belajar.

Uang. Salah satu benda yang selalu membuat Luhan takjub pada Sehun. Pemuda itu punya banyak sekali uang. Pernah, dengan iseng Luhan merogoh saku Sehun dan mengeluarkan dompetnya. Dia membuka benda itu dan terkejut saat mendapati bahwa Sehun punya uang tunai satu setengah juta di sana. Saat ditanya, Sehun tertawa dan mengatakan bahwa itu uang simpanannya.

Luhan tidak pernah bertemu cowok yang bisa mengumpulkan uang sebanyak itu. Karena sejauh ini cowok-cowok yang dikenal Luhan boros dan tidak berpikir memprioritaskan sesuatu untuk membelanjakan uang. Sebagai seorang gadis, Luhan saja hanya punya uang tunai tiga ratus ribu di dompetnya. Dan Sehun punya satu setengah juta.

Dan yang benar-benar rapi di kamar hanya lemari dan susunan kasetnya. Dan itu juga merupakan barang kesukaan Sehun di kamar.

Sesuai dugaan, Sehun mengangguk sambil meletakkan kepalanya di lengan dan memejamkan mata menghadap ke Luhan. Wajahnya kelihatan lelah. "Aku bermain sampai jam dua belas malam," kuapnya kecil.

Luhan menepuk rambutnya yang tebal dan lembut. Harumnya menenangkan lalu meletakkan kepalanya di atas kepala Sehun. "Seharusnya kau menghabiskan waktumu untuk belajar, Bodoh," gumamnya menikmati aroma rambut Sehun yang menakjubkan.

Sehun tertawa kecil guncangannya membuat tubuh Luhan juga berguncang. "Aku belajar," katanya setengah menggumam.

"Belajar memenangkan _game_ bodoh apa pun yang ada di _playstation_-mu saat ini?" tebak Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat senyuman lebar di bibir Sehun. Luhan tertawa kecil dan menepuk pipinya. "Aku tahu benar bagaimana kau,"

Luhan merogoh ke loker di bawah mejanya dan mengeluarkan buku sketsa kesayangannya serta alat menggambarnya. Dia membuka halaman yang kosong dan mulai membentuk beberapa lingkaran dasar untuk mulai menggambar porsi tubuh manusia. Lingkaran pertama untuk kepala, lingkaran kedua untuk badan, lingkaran-lingkaran lain untuk lengannya. Gadis itu tersenyum sambil mengamati Sehun dan menggores pensil.

"Jadi, Nona Paris sudah lelah menggambar Paris, ya?" gumam Sehun dengan mata tetap terpejam.

Luhan tertawa kecil sambil terus menggambar wajah Sehun yang lelap. "Sesekali aku harus menggambar hal lain supaya tidak bosan," akunya geli.

"Bagus lah," Sehun tersenyum separo. "Karena jika hari ini aku melihat gambar _gargoyle_ di Notre-Dame lagi, mungkin aku akan gila." Dia membuka sebelah matanya dan menatap Luhan menggoda. Tapi gadis itu mengabaikannya.

"Jangan banyak bergerak," gerutu Luhan tersenyum kecil; berkonsentrasi menyelesaikan gambarannya.

"Baiklah," kata Sehun dan dia memejamkan matanya lagi. Terlihat begitu tenang dan nyaris seperti orang mati. Luhan tertawa kecil dan menggambar bagian dasarnya dengan cepat.

Setelah bagian dasar selesai, Luhan mengizinkan Sehun bertingkah semaunya. Tapi pemuda itu hanya membuka mata dan meraih buah-buahan di kotak bento Luhan. Mengunyah seperti orang kelaparan. Luhan dengan cermat mulai memberikan efek-efek arsiran yang sempurna di gambar Sehun-nya. Menebalkan garis, memberi efek kerutan pada bajunya….

"Setelah itu," Sehun menelan. "Bisakah kau kembali menggambar Paris saja?"

Luhan menoleh. "Memangnya kenapa?" dia memamerkan gambarnya yang sempurna. "Kau kelihatan oke,"

Alis Sehun berkerut. "Aku jadi kelihatan ganteng," keluhnya tidak terima.

"Kau memang ganteng," Luhan memutar bola mata. "Pikirmu kenapa semua _hoobae_ itu mengejarmu? Meninggalkan notes di mejamu? Di lokermu? Dan membenciku?"

"Membencimu?" sebelah alis Sehun terangkat naik mendengarnya.

"Yep," Luhan meletakkan pensilnya dan meraih ponsel. Mengecek penampilannya lalu meraih buah di kotak bentonya. "Mereka iri karena aku dekat denganmu." Luhan menepuk bahu Sehun. "Kakak kelas paling tampan sekaligus paling berandal di sekolah ini."

Sehun mencibir mendengarnya, tapi urung mendebat. Luhan tersenyum jahil lalu mengarahkan _front camera_ menjauh darinya. "Hunna," katanya.

"Hm?"

"Angkat wajahmu,"

"Apa, sih?"

"Lakukan saja,"

Sehun mengangkat wajah dan seketika itu juga Luhan menyentuh perintah _'capture'_. Sehun memicingkan mata saat Luhan tertawa ceria dan menilai hasil fotonya. Pemuda itu melirik fotonya dan tertawa tidak habis pikir.

"Apa?" tanya Luhan geli.

"Aku tidak percaya itu kamera biasa," Sehun tersenyum dan kembali berbaring di mejanya dengan malas.

"Memang," Luhan tersenyum simpul. "Kenapa?"

Sehun tertawa serak. "Kamera itu membuatku kelihatan ganteng. Dan aku tidak suka itu,"

"Pertama kalinya aku mendengar lelaki tidak suka dikatakan ganteng," keluh Luhan sambil menyimpan ponselnya. "Kau memang _one of a kind_,"

Sehun tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

"Oke, aku harus menyelesaikannya malam ini juga," gumam Luhan sambil menyeka rambut cokelat kastanyenya dengan karet dan menyisipkan _bandeau_ di keningnya. Dia membuka buku-buku tebal pelajarannya dan mengeluarkan buku latihannya.

Tugas dari guru yang menyebalkan. Luhan benci mengakuinya tapi dia harus menyelesaikan tugas ini sekarang juga. Karena besok, Sehun pasti akan meminjam buku ini untuk disalin dan Sehun pasti akan mengembalikan bukunya tepat ketika tugas itu harus dikumpulkan.

Dia sudah mulai menulis dengan lancar. Membolak-balik halaman buku paketnya dan menyalin beberapa jawaban. Sesekali melirik jam untuk memastikan dia tidak tidur terlalu malam dan mengacaukan jadwalnya besok.

Dan ruang belajar Luhan adalah hasil desainnya bersama Sehun.

Yah, walaupun sebagian besar yang dilakukan Sehun hanya menghabiskan cemilan daripada membantu, Luhan senang Sehun telah mengorbankan waktunya serta bahan bakar motornya untuk menemani Luhan ke sana kemari mencari benda-benda 'sangat Paris'. Di atas meja ada miniatur menara Eiffel lengkap dengan pita serta bunga cantiknya; Sehun yang menemukan ini. Di sebelahnya ada gelas tempat Luhan meletakkan segenggam pensil dan pulpen yang dilukis _fleur-de-lis_. Ada papan dengan puluhan _post-it_ berisi jadwal pelajaran, pesan, serta tugas-tugas yang harus diselesaikan.

Dan dengan _sense_-nya di dunia seni, Luhan telah menggambar ladang lavender yang sangat cantik di dinding kamarnya. Dengan banyak garis-garis warna ungu lembut serta blok hijau yang menarik, kamar Luhan terlihat jauh lebih ceria dan 'sangat Paris' menurut Sehun.

Luhan meletakkan pulpennya dan menggeliat. Punggungnya kaku setelah berjam-jam mengerjakan tugas. Kuapannya sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi dan Luhan hanya ingin tidur. Namun, begitu dia berdiri, ponselnya yang sedang mengisi baterai di sisi nakas berbunyi.

Luhan mengerutkan alis dan menghampiri ponselnya. Ada pesan dari Sehun.

_Hei, Nona Paris, melongoklah keluar jendela. Dan pastikan tidak ada yang terjungkal, oke?_

Alisnya semakin berkerut. "Dasar orang gila," gumamnya sambil meletakkan ponsel dan menghampiri jendela yang sudah tertutup tirai. Luhan menyingkap tirai beratnya dengan tangan sebelum menyeka lapisan berikutnya yang terbuat dari brokat. Matanya menyesuaikan diri pada gelap malam.

Dan tidak ada apa-apa.

Halaman belakang rumah keluarga Oh kosong melompong. Hanya ada trampolin mereka yang juga kosong. Alis Luhan semakin berkerut. Kesal setengah mati karena merasa dirinya ditipu oleh Sehun.

Ponselnya bergetar ribut.

Luhan menyambarnya dan melepas kabel _charger_ lalu menjawab teleponnya. "Halo?" sapanya.

"_Sudah melihat ke luar jendela_?"

"Sudah," gerutu Luhan. "Dan tidak ada yang istimewa selain—_oh, Tuhanku_…" gerutuan Luhan berubah menjadi desah takjub saat seketika halaman belakang rumah keluarga Oh menyala terang benderang oleh lampu-lampu kecil.

Ratusan lampu-lampu kecil yang dirangkai membentuk menara Eiffel mungil. Dan dengan cahayanya yang membias, Luhan bisa melihat Sehun berdiri di sisinya dengan senyuman lebar dan seikat balon di tangannya.

"_Kau selalu bercerita bahwa Menara Eiffel menyala setidaknya dua jam sekali sepanjang malam atau lebih, maaf aku tidak mendengarkan dengan serius. Dan aku berharap Menara Eiffel-ku ini bisa mewakilkan menara aslinya di Paris. Berhubung kau belum pernah ke sana, jadi nikmatilah tiruannya. Kurasa, yah, selera Paris-ku sedikit membaik setelah bersamamu sekian lama_,"

"Dua setengah jam…," gumam Luhan tercekat.

"_Maaf_?"

"Menara Eiffel menyala setiap dua setengah jam." Luhan menyeka air mata yang luruh di matanya dengan punggung tangan. "Kau seharusnya mendengarkanku, Bodoh…"

Sehun tertawa. "_Well, maaf. Bukan aku yang punya obsesi untuk pergi ke Paris, kan_?"

Luhan tersenyum sambil terus menyeka air matanya yang luruh karena haru pada hasil karya Sehun yang jika dibandingkan _shaker_ pemberiannya, tidaklah sama. "Kau membuatku… _menangis_!" keluh Luhan terisak dan menyerah mencoba menyeka air matanya. Dia membiarkan air matanya luruh begitu saja menetes di pipinya membentuk dua lajur anak sungai asin yang menetes di bagian depan bajunya.

"_Wah, maaf!_" seru Sehun panik. "_Apakah Menara Eiffel-nya jelek? Sial, kupikir aku sudah cukup menguasainya dengan baik_,"

"Bukan, dasar kau bajingan tengik!" isak Luhan tertawa di balik air matanya. Dia merasa begitu kacau saat ini. Mengamati sahabat terbaiknya berdiri di sana, di halaman belakang rumahnya. Dengan sebuah miniatur menara Eiffel yang menyala dan hanya untuknya. "Kau melakukannya dengan terlalu sempurna!"

Sehun tertawa kecil di seberang sana. "_Tidak mau turun, Nona Paris_?" tanyanya. "_Berfoto bersamaku di depan Menara Eiffel-nya_?"

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk walaupun jelas dia tahu Sehun tidak akan jelas melihatnya. Dia langsung menyambar sweter di sandaran kursi dan berlari turun. Rumahnya sudah sepi karena ibu dan ayahnya sudah tertidur, tapi Luhan tahu benar dimana ibunya menyembunyikan kunci pintu depan. Dia berlari ke tembok pembatas antara pekarangan rumahnya dan rumah Sehun; menemukan celah kecil tempat yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk melompati tembok.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Luhan sudah berada di lautan cahaya dari menara Eiffel kecilnya. Tingginya persis sama dengan tinggi tubuh Sehun saat pemuda itu berdiri di sana. Tersenyum. Ada meja kecil tempat kue mungil bertaburan _chocolate chips_ di dekatnya dengan satu lilin yang menyala sendirian.

"_Bon anniversaire, Parisienne—Happy birthday, Miss Paris_," Sehun menghampirinya dan memeluk Luhan dengan erat sementara gadis itu kembali menangis di pelukan Sehun. Terisak liar sekaligus bahagia. "Semoga semua impianmu tercapai dan bisa pergi ke Paris, oke? Jadilah cewek Paris seperti apa yang selalu kauimpikan selama ini,"

Dan Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Sehun. Menyadari dengan sungguh betapa berharganya Sehun dalam hidupnya. Tidak pernah ada orang yang mendoakan ini padanya. Hanya Sehun yang diingatnya pernah mendoakan agar dia bisa pergi ke Paris saat dia berulangtahun. Dua kali.

Hanya Sehun yang tahu apa yang benar-benar diharapkan Luhan.

Hanya Sehun yang tahu apa isi hati Luhan.

Hanya Sehun.

Selalu hanya Sehun.

"Jangan menangis," Sehun tertawa lembut. Dagunya ada di atas kepala Luhan. "Cewek Paris tidak pernah menangis,"

"Sok tahu," isak Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sehun tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. "Cupcup," gumamnya lembut.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan mengusap air mata berantakan di wajahnya. "Kau membuatku menangis!" keluhnya kesal. "Aku benci menangis."

Sehun mengulurkan tangan sambil tertawa dan mengusap air mata Luhan. "Maaf," gumamnya lembut. "Tapi, kau suka hadiahku, kan?"

Luhan tersenyum sambil menatap menara Eiffel yang menyala di sisinya. "Tentu saja, Bodoh." Dia tercekat tawa dan isak tangis. "Kau menyebalkan karena tahu apa yang benar-benar kuinginkan!"

Sehun tertawa saat Luhan kembali menghambur ke pelukannya lalu kembali menangis.

.

.

.

_5 years later_…

.

"Yeah, aku tahu kau memang bodoh,"

"_Kau sudah mengingatkanku semua itu berulang kali sejak SMA dan aku sedikit agak muak mendengarnya_,"

Luhan tertawa sambil mencelupkan kakinya ke dalam sepatu _ankle boots_ berhak _stiletto_-nya. Sinar matahari menyusup dari jendela apartemen yang terbuka sementara Luhan sedang bersiap-siap untuk bekerja. Di meja, laptopnya terbuka dengan _webcam_ menyala dan wajah Sehun memenuhi layarnya. Terlihat kesal.

"Tapi kau dimaafkan," Luhan berdiri dengan tegak. Setelah bertahun-tahun melakukannya, Luhan tidak pernah goyah berdiri di atas _stiletto_ berhak setinggi tiga belas senti. Bahkan dia mencintai sensasinya saat melepas sepatu, suara haknya mengetuk-ngetuk trotoar, dan dia mencintai sepatu tumit tingginya. "Karena kau tampan,"

Sehun mendengus dan memutar bola mata. "_Apakah gadis yang bekerja di toko cokelat memang memakai sepatu berhak tiga belas senti_?" tanyanya sedikit mengejek.

Luhan mengamati sepatunya. "Kenapa?" balasnya menatap Sehun. "Kaupikir gadis di sini memakai sepatu tenis seperti yang dilakukan gadis-gadis di sana?"

Sehun mengendikkan bahu. "_Mengerikan. Jika kau menginjak kaki seorang lelaki di sana, kakinya akan putus karenanya_,"

Luhan menjulurkan sebelah kakinya agar Sehun bisa melihat _ankle boots_-nya dan menggoyang-goyangkannya. "Bagus untuk perlindungan diri, kan?" dia tersenyum. _Ankle boots_ itu baru saja dibelinya kemarin sore. Berwarna krem dengan jenis bahan yang lembut dan menyenangkan. Membalut kakinya dengan sempurna dan tepat.

"_Oh, terserahlah_." Gerutu Sehun di layar laptop.

Luhan tertawa ceria dan melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangannya. "Aku harus bekerja sekarang, oke? Aku tidak bekerja sebagai kelelawar pengocok _vodka_ yang tidur di siang hari dan bangun sepanjang malam," dia mengedipkan sebelah mata sambil meraih _cardigan_ panjang berwarna senada dengan tuniknya.

"_Oke, oke, cukup, Nona Paris_," balas Sehun tersenyum. "_Hubungi aku kapan pun kau kembali, oke_?"

Luhan tersenyum sambil meraih laptopnya. "Siap!" katanya lalu melambai kecil dan mematikan sambungan internet.

Luhan menyempatkan diri menoleh ke cermin panjang di sisi lemari dan tersenyum. Dengan tunik cantik berwarna marun lembut, _cardigan _tipis senada, _ankle boots_, rambut yang digerai, serta tubuhnya yang sekurus ranting; Luhan merasa sempurna.

Dia adalah gadis Paris sekarang.

Persis seperti impiannya sejak SMA walaupun dia terpisah satu putaran Bumi dengan Sehun yang sekarang ada di Amerika. Bekerja sebagai _bartender_ di pub yang sangat terkenal di Los Angeles. Dan sampai sekarang, Sehun masih memakai _shaker_ yang dibelikan Luhan saat ulangtahunnya ketika SMA.

Luhan tersenyum lebar saat melirik figura di sisi meja dengan foto sepasang muda-mudi di depan sebuah Menara Eiffel mungil yang bercahaya. Si gadis berambut cokelat kastanye berantakan dan kelihatan habis menangis sementara si pemuda terlihat begitu superior. Mata Luhan bergulir ke jendela dan mengamati siluet Menara Eiffel di kejauhan. Mengambang seperti fatamorgana. Dia sengaja membeli apartemen ini karena pemandangannya yang menakjubkan. Walaupun harganya menyakitkan, Luhan bahagia dia bisa menikmati Menara Eiffel melalui jendelanya setiap pagi.

Di dekat jendela ada ratusan sketsa yang digambarnya sejak SMA. Di tempel menggunakan _doubletape_ dan dinikmati setiap Luhan beranjak untuk tidur.

Dan dia di sini sekarang.

Di Paris.

Persis seperti impiannya dan doa Sehun untuk ulangtahunnya.

Luhan berbalik dan bergegas membuka pintu. Dia harus lekas berangkat sebelum ketinggalan _metro_. Belum lagi jarak yang harus ditempuhnya untuk ke stasiun. Sambil menuruni tangga dengan ceria, Luhan memikirkan semuanya.

Apakah dia dan Sehun berpacaran sekarang?

Tidak. Mereka tidak pernah pacaran atau bahkan membicarakan hal yang menjurus ke sana.

Tapi, satu hal yang Luhan tahu.

Perasaan itu ada. Rasa cinta untuk Sehun selalu ada di hatinya. Dan Luhan percaya, hal yang sama juga ada di hati Sehun. Mereka saling mencintai. Tapi tidak. Tidak ada yang ingin keluar dari persahabatan ini.

Tidak Luhan, tidak juga Sehun.

Mereka akan terus seperti ini. Sederhana dan bahagia…

.

.

END ^^

.

.

Author's Corner:

Eum. Bagaimana jelasinnya, ya? Hahaha kisah nyata, iya kisah nyata. Kisah nyata antara author dan sahabat cowok author. Dia betah banget dengerin author cerita tentang Prancis. Selalu doain author biar bisa ke Paris setiap ultah dan _it's mean a lot_ _for me_ :' semuanya sesuai dengan kisah persahabatan kami, kecuali endingnya ^^ dan hadiahnya XD author belum sempet beliin dia hadiah ultah (bokek nih xD) dan buat ultah author, dia gak ngasih menara Eiffel secantik yang dibuat Sehun lah XD

Basically, yang sama cuma Paris addict sama _bartender_-nya aja. Itu kita berdua. Sisanya ya bumbu penyedap dari author ^^ sumpah demi Tuhan deh kalo ada yang memicingkan mata dan nyengir waktu baca ini.

As always, I need your review, guys ^^ I really enjoy when wrote this story, and I hope you guys are also enjoy when you read it ^^

Thank you~

.


End file.
